Particularly with the advent of mobile computing devices like smartphones, emoji characters have become a popular way by which users enhance text messages and posts, within private text messages and within social networking posts. An emoji is literally a picture character or pictograph, and is a single character with a unique code point value as part of a text string that can provide additional meaning to text or provide contextual information to the text to assist in interpretation of the text, among other purposes. To enter an emoji character, on smartphones, for example, a user may switch from an alphabetic keyboard to an emoji keyboard and select the desired emoji.